Shugo Chu!
by sakura240
Summary: karin suddenly went into a coma but a while after, she disappears! a few months later, kazune, michii, himeka, and kazusa transfers to seiyo junior high. wnat happens when they find a girl who looks just like karin and fight to save kids dreams? rewriting
1. The Accident and A Feeling

Kura: Hiya everybody! This is a Kamichama Karin story along with Shugo Chara!

Amu: …mm…kay…

Karin: Whatever.

Kura: …MEANIES!!!

Amu, Karin: *rolls eyes*

Kura: Anyway, here, something happen to Karin that causes in memory loss!

Karin: WHAT!!??

Kura: BTW, this is after Kamichama Karin Chu so it be better if you read Chu first!

Amu: Let's start.

Kura: Kay! Ran!

Ran: Kura-chan doesn't own anything! Except the plot…is that what it's called?

Kura: START!!

"talking"

'thinking'

(my comments)

**god transformation**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Accident and A Feeling…

Regular POV

"KARIN!!!!" A girl with waist-length dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes shot out of her bed as her room door slammed open. She glared at the pale blonde haired boy with light ocean blue eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!??" She yelled. The boy glared at her.

"IDIOT!! We had morning exercises today! Why did you skip out!?" He said. Karin groaned.

"Just let me sleep in today, Kazune-kun!" She said, pulling her blankets over her. Kazune groaned.

"Man, girls are so useless!" He said, leaving her room. Karin shot out of her bed.

"YOU SEXIST PIG!!" Karin cried. She huffed.

"Baka Kazune-kun!" She said, changing into her school uniform. She put her hair into ponytails and smiled.

She walked out of her room and went downstairs to find a girl with waist-length dark black-blue hair and dark brown eyes with a pale grey cat with small black eyes, a green ribbon (the same thing Karin wears!^^) and a small yellow star on its forehead.

"Ohayo~ Karin-chan~" The girl said. (I'm sure all of you know that she has a slow voice. It's strange, but it suits her!)

"Ohayo, Karin-chan!" The cat said. Karin smiled at both of them.

"Ohayo, Shii-chan, Himeka-chan!" Karin said. She sat down on the dining table and looked around.

"Where's Kazune-kun?" She asked. Himeka smiled.

"Kazune-chan left early~" She said.

"…Oh…" Karin looked at the empty chair Kazune would always sit in and sighed.

"Anyway, I have to get to school early. I have to give something to Michii" Karin said, taking her bag.

"And Himeka-chan, don't stress out that much. You just came back and suddenly got sick so be careful." Karin said, smiling. Himeka nodded.

"Bye Karin-chan~" She said as Karin left.

As Karin walked, she looked around and smiled.

"Today sure seems like a wonderful day!" She said, stretching her arms. She started to walk a crosswalk when she heard a screech. She turned slowly and stared in shock.

All of a sudden, she was hit by a black van and blacked out.

Kazune's POV

I sighed. Nishikiori was seriously being annoying.

I looked around and noticed that Karin hasn't arrived yet. …Hmmm…strange…school already started. I can't believe she's skipping!

Then the door opened and everybody turned to see Himeka, panting heavily. My eyes widened in surprise. I stood up.

"H-Himeka! You're supposed to stay home. She looked at me with a shocked and terrified expression.

"K-Karin-chan…s-she's in the hospital!" She cried. I froze. Everybody started to talk around us.

Nishikiori stood up and left with Himeka, probably to the hospital. Then I ran after them.

'Please…let Karin be alright!' I thought as I ran to where Karin was.

* * *

At Seiyo Junior High…

Regular POV

A girl with shoulder-length pink hair and golden eyes looked around.

"What's wrong Amu?" A girl with blonde, wavy hair and dark golden eyes looked at her best friend. Amu shook her head.

"N-Nothing…I'm fine Rima…" Amu said. Rima nodded slowly.

'…What was that strange feeling…?' Amu thought as she looked outside.

"…Amu-chan…" Amu looked to her chara, Ran. Ran was looking at her.

"Are you alright? You seem…upset…" Miki said. Amu nodded.

"I'm good guys." Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia didn't look convinced but went back into her bag.

'Hopefully, this feeling goes away…' Amu thought.

* * *

Kura: …And that's all!

Karin: W-What happened to me!?

Amu: …Poor Karin…

Kura: BYE EVERYBODY!!


	2. Disappeared

Kura: Hiya everybody!

Karin: Please tell me I'm okay!

Kura: Okay…you're okay.

Karin: Yes!! Wait, are you saying that just because I asked you to?

Kura: Yup!

Karin: MEANIE!!

Amu: *sighs*

Miki: …Kura doesn't own KK or SC…

Amu: Let's start.

* * *

Chapter 2- Disappeared

Kazune's POV

I sighed in frustration. It's been a week since Karin got hit by a van or something and she hasn't woken up since then! The hospital said she'll be in temporary coma but how long, I have no idea.

"Come on, Kazune-chan~ we have to see if Karin-chan woke up!" Himeka cried, pulling both mines and Nishikiori's arms.

"…I hope Hanazono-san will be alright…" Nishikiori said.

I nodded in agreement. About 20 minutes later, we arrived at the hospital and we went inside.

"Hello~" Himeka said. The woman behind the counter smiled.

"Hello, who are you visiting?" She asked.

"Hanazono Karin, please!" Nishikiori said. She smiled and led us to where she was.

We opened the room door to see Karin on the bed. He eyes were closed and she was breathing softly.

Nishikiori and Himeka sat down near her bed. They began to speak with Karin. I don't even know why, I mean come on. She won't even be able to hear them…

"Karin-chan, please come back soon…we really miss you…" Himeka said, tears threatening to fall now.

"H-Himeka!" I cried. I rushed to her side as did Nishikiori.

"Himeka-san, let's go outside to calm you down." He said. She nodded. Then he turned to me.

"You should at least say hello to Karin…" Nishikiori said. I blinked in surprise. He only calls Karin by her first name when he was serious…

The two left with Himeka still crying and Nishikiori comforting her. I turned to Kari and sat down next to her bed. I held her hand.

"…Karin…" I looked at her face. It was peaceful. I squeezed her hand.

"…Please come back…We can survive without you…I can't survive without you…Please Karin…" I said softly.

I looked at Karin and smiled when I saw her smile softly.

"…I love you Karin…" I said. Then I started to drift to sleep.

…

………

……………

"Kazune-kun!" I suddenly got up and looked around. I was in a hospital room.

…Why am I here…? Oh yeah…We were visiting Karin. I looked up to see Nishikiori and Himeka smiling.

"Look Kazune-kun, Karin-chan's smiling in her sleep~" Himeka said. I turned and realized she was right. I smiled.

"We have to go now, chap!" Nishikiori said. I groaned.

"…Karin please come back so this idiot won't bother me anymore!!" I cried in frustration as Nishikiori pulled me away.

Himeka smiled and said goodbye to Karin before she followed us. I looked back.

…Please come back Karin…

Himeka's POV

I giggled as Kazune-chan began arguing with Michii. I don't understand why he hates him so much. I mean, Michii is really nice and cute…I did not just say that to you now right…?

I began to blush as I had a fight in my mind. During that time, I didn't realize Kazune-chan and Michii look at me.

"…Himeka-san…?" I looked up and blushed when I saw Michii's face really close to me. Then I fainted.

Regular POV

"…Really nice Nishikiori…you made Himeka faint. Even me and Karin can't do that…" Kazune said. Michii sweat dropped.

"…" He looked at the unconscious girl in front of him and sighed.

"Can you tell me where her room is? I'll take her up there." He said. Kazune glared.

"…Fine. It's upstairs and two doors to the right…" Kazune said. Michii smiled and picked up Himeka, carrying her bridal style.

Kazune glared at Michii carrying his daughter.

"…God, without Karin here, I can't even ignore them…" He said.

He walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"…I wonder when Karin will come back…" He said quietly.

"…Kazune…?" Kazune turned to see Shii-chan.

"Hey Nike." He said.

"Is Karin-chan alright nya~?" She asked. Kazune shrugged.

"She's still sleeping." He said. Then there was a knock on the door. Kazune blinked and stood up. He went to the door, opened and blinked in surprise.

There was Karin's doctor, panting.

"K-Kujyou K-Kazune-kun?" He asked. Kazune nodded.

"Yes?" The doctor had a sad, yet serious look on his face.

"…Is this the household that takes care of Hanazono Karin?" Kazune nodded slowly.

"…She disappeared…" Kazune froze. He just stared in shock at the doctor in front of him.

"Kazune-kun, who's that?" Michii finally came down and noticed Kazune. "Ahh! Isn't that Hanazono-san's doctor?"

Kazune then ran out, heading towards the hospital in full speed. Michii stared in shock and approached the doctor.

"W-What happened?" Michii asked. The doctor turned.

"…Hanazono Karin went missing…" Michii's eyes grew big in shock and nodded slowly.

"…T-Thank y-you f-for informing u-us…" Michii said slowly. He closed the door and sank on the floor.

"…WHAT THE HELL!!" He screamed, frustrated.

"…M-Michii?" Michii looked up to see a half-awake Himeka walk down. She rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong…?" She asked.

Michii stood up and hugged her, causing her to blush.

"…K-Karin went missing…" He said. Himeka's eyes went wide and she started to cry.

Michii hugged her tightly.

Kazune's POV

I just came out of the hospital without finding Karin. Where is she!? …Why…why did she leave!?

I looked around. I was in a park and sighed.

"…I-I'm useless…I-I wish I wasn't like this…I-I wish I was someone who could protect the people I love. A-And someone who can actually be more caring…" I said. I sighed and looked down in sadness.

…

………

……………

I stared at what I just saw. I saw two eggs right underneath me. …Two colorful eggs. I looked around. Was someone trying to trick me or something…?

I bent down and picked them up, curious. I gasped as I felt them. T-They were warm…

"…W-What are these…?" I picked them both up and headed home.

About 20 minutes later, I arrived back. Himeka and Nishikiori ran up to me, worried.

"K-Kazune-kun, is it true that Karin-chan disappeared!?" Himeka asked.

I nodded. She started to cry. Nishikiori started to comfort her. I sighed.

"…By the way Kazune-kun," I looked at him. He handed me 4 envelopes. "We got accepted to Seiyo Junior High." I started to feel anger boil inside of me and glared at him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING ABOUT THAT WHEN KARIN IS MISSING!!??" I cried. He looked at me.

"I know. I'm wondering if we should give up on going there…" I looked back at the envelopes. Then I remembered what Karin said before…

_Flashback…_

"_Kazune-kun!" I turned to see Karin running towards me. _

"_What's up Karin?" I asked. She smiled. I blushed._

"_Have you heard about Seiyo Junior High?" I shook my head._

"_Well, I heard that it's better than Seiei Sakuragaoka! I really want to apply there!" Karin said happily. I sighed._

"_How can you go there with your grades?" She pouted. I smiled secretly. She looked seriously cute like that._

"_I don't care! I want to take the chance! You should too Kazune-kun! You would definitely get in!" She said. I sighed._

"…_Fine…" She squealed and hugged me._

"_I hope we both can get into Seiyo Junior High!" She said happily. I smiled._

"_Yeah."_

_Flashback end…_

I sighed. "You're right...maybe we can go…but we still have to look for Karin!" I said. Nishikiori and Himeka smiled.

"LET'S START NOW CHAPS!!" Nishikiori said, punching the air.

"YEAH!!" Himeka and Nike cried.

Then we started searching. We hired private detectives and informed the police. For about 4 months, we searched for Karin. Every day after school, we would go and post up posters and all just to find her.

Then we got a letter.

"…Kazune-chan…what's that?" Himeka asked as I read the shocking letter.

I handed her the letter, she read it and then gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Nishikiori asked, walking in. He took the letter and read it off.

* * *

Dear Mr. Kujyou,

If you want to see Hanazono Karin again, transfer to Seiyo Junior High. You might find her. You might not. Anyway, starting today, you are an enemy to our organization, along with the Guardians.

Remember, if you want Hanazono-san back, come and battle our new pawn, Kamika Rinka.

Don't forget. We'll be waiting. Bring all of those who can do god transformations. That means the Karasuma's as well. And bring those two girls, the two Himeka's.

Until then.

* * *

Nishikiori shook his head. "What in the world is this!?" He asked.

"Probably a prank letter…" I said.

"…Then how do they know Karin-chan and what school we wanted to go to?" She asked. Nishikiori nodded in agreement.

"No doubt this isn't a prank mail!" He said. I groaned.

"Looks like we'll be leaving for Seiyo." Himeka said happily.

"Yup!" I glared at Michii…did I just call him that…? Wow…I must be tired or something…

"And you can call me Michii, Kazune-kun! If you call me Nishikiori, it'll take forever!" I stared at Nishikiori. Did he read my mind?

"No chap, you're just saying all that out loud…and just call me Michii!" He whined. I sighed.

"Fine…" I said. He cheered.

"Then we better pack up chaps! We'll be able to save Hanazono-san faster!" He said, grabbing Himeka and running upstairs.

Nike and I stared at them.

"…10 bucks say that they'll make out." I said to her. She glared at me.

"You're so on!" She said. I grinned. Easy 10 bucks I'll ever make…

We walked up a few minutes later to see them running around, packing. Nike smiled triumphantly.

"Told you!" She held out her paw when I pointed at Michii and Himeka. She turned and sweat dropped when Michii and Himeka were actually kissing for 2 minutes, then leaving to pack more, then coming back for more kisses. I felt myself throw up inside.

Nike groaned, went to Karin's room, came back out and handed me 10 dollars. I grinned. At least I got money…

"I should've said they were gonna kiss…I mean come on! Anybody can tell they like each other…" Nike continued to mutter as she went back to Karin's room.

I rolled my eyes. I turned to see Michii and Himeka smiling at each other. I groaned.

"Hurry up and pack before making out…" I said, heading to my room, making the two blush.

"S-SHUT UP KAZUNE-CHAN!!" Himeka cried before going into her room. I turned to smirk at the blushing Michii. He glared at me.

"When we do find Hanazono-san, do not say one word." He said. I chuckled.

"No promises there." I said, closing my door while grinning all at the same time.

"…Evil…" I heard him say. I chuckled. Then I sighed.

'Karin would be laughing if she was here.' I thought. I collapsed onto my bed and looked at the ceiling.

'…I-I hope she's alright…'

* * *

Kura: …And that's all…

Karin: W-W-What the hell happened to me!?

Amu: …

Karin: Why are you making me suffer Kura!?

Amu: Now you know what I go through…

Kura: Well, bye everybody! ^^


	3. Leaving and Becoming Friends

Kura: Hiya everybody! This chapter has Kazune, Michii, Himeka and Kazusa in a new place!

Amu: …Wooo

Karin: …Yay…

Kura: MEANIE!!!

Amu: Let's start…

Karin: Woo…

Kura: Suu!

Suu: Kura-chan doesn't own SC or KK desu~!"

Kura: START!!

* * *

Chapter 3- Leaving and Becoming Friends

Kazusa's POV

I sighed. We finally got on the plane after nearly EVERYONE in onii-chan's school tried to stop him from leaving. Even these girls who called themselves the Kazune-z…now I know why Karin-chan is afraid of being near onii-chan every time…

"…I hate the Kazune-z…" I groaned as I sat down with Shii-chan on the plane.

"Now I know why Karin-chan is afraid of them…" Shii-chan said.

"Kazusa," I turned to see onii-chan looking at me. "Sorry about that." He said.

I smiled. "It's alright." I said.

He nodded and looked out the window. I looked around.

Onii-chan wanted to use a private jet and it just so happened that an idol named Kuga Jin-kun let us use his. I don't know why but he just did. I mean, we don't even know who he is. We know he's an idol but why he would let us borrow his, I have no clue.

"Kuga-san is really nice~" Himeka-san said happily. I nodded, agreeing with her. Onii-chan huffed.

"…He makes me feel uneasy…" He said. Michii-san chuckled.

"Maybe you're jealous of him…" Onii-chan glared at him.

"How can I be jealous of someone I don't know!?" He asked, pissed.

Michii-san started to laugh. We all started to laugh except for onii-chan who glared at all of us.

"Shut up…" He said.

I giggled. I looked outside for a moment and gasped slightly.

"What's wrong Kazusa-chan~?" Himeka-san asked.

"…I-I thought I-I saw Karin-san…"

"WHAT!!??" Everybody looked outside.

"…I don't see anybody who looks like Hanazono-san…" Michii-san said.

I looked. I…I know I saw her! She had the same dirty blonde hair! …Although…I-I didn't see her eyes…

"…It's probably someone who just looked like her Kazusa." Onii-chan said. I nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah…" I said.

* * *

A Few Hours Later…

We finally arrived! I ran out, hating the fact that I couldn't just turn into a bird and fly here!

I glared at onii-chan. "I. Will. Never. Ride. A. Plane. Again!" I cried. Onii-chan chuckled. I glared at him.

"…Meanie…" I muttered.

It was then realized that the others were far from me and I panicked. "W-Wait!!" I cried, chasing after them.

I ran after them and bumped into a girl.

"Ahh! S-Sorry!" I cried.

"I-It's okay…" The girl said. She had a soft tone. I looked at her. She wore sunglasses and had shoulder-length sliver-blue hair. She looked at me and gasped. I blinked.

She gathered her things, bowed and left quickly. I blinked.

"…Does she know me or something…?" I asked myself.

"Kazusa!" I gasped and turned, forgetting about the girl for a minute.

"Coming!" I cried, running after my friends.

Regular POV

The silver-blue haired girl ran away. She stopped and panted. She looked back. Kazusa finally caught up with the others. She started to argue with her brother.

"…Hopefully, they didn't notice my power…" She muttered.

"…Berry…" She turned to see a girl with waist-length dirty blonde hair and icy, dark blue eyes. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Berry nodded. "Okay, Rinka…" Berry followed her.

"What took you so long?" Rinka asked. Berry sighed.

"I accidently bumped into someone, dropping all my things…" Rinka laughed softly.

"I see." Berry smiled.

"…I do wish you would trust me Rinka…" She said. Rinka froze and glared at Berry.

"Shut up. I'll never trust anybody. Friends are useless and not needed in this pathetic world." She said. Berry flinched at her tone.

Rinka continued to walk as Berry sighed.

"…Berry-chan…" Berry turned. Her charas looked at her with sadness.

"I hope Rinka-chan will see someday that friends aren't useless…" Heart said.

"She really should open up a bit more…" Spade said. Clover nodded in agreement.

"…She should just learn some manner…" Bell huffed. Everybody sweat dropped at her.

"Once again Bell, you are an idiot. She feels betrayed by her family, that's why she doesn't trust Berry." Star said, mocking Bell. Bell glared at Star.

"SHUT UP!!" She cried and flew back into Berry's bag. Heart, Spade, Clover, Dia and Berry sighed.

"Can't you guys go one day without fighting?" Dia asked. Berry started to run after Rinka.

"Come on guys, before she leaves us here!" She said. Her charas flew after her.

Berry got into a black limo, bearing the letter, MC. She looked outside as they rode off. She blinked and looked at Kazune, Kazusa, Michii, Himeka, and Shii-chan get into a car. She smiled.

'At least they don't have to wreak kid's dreams…like these people are making me do…' She thought sadly.

"…Berry, Rinka, we're here." Berry blinked as they stopped in front of a large glass building. She groaned inwardly.

'I really hate this place…' She thought. They got off and went inside.

"Ahh…Rinka, Berry, welcome back." Berry and Rinka turned to see an old man around the age of 50 or 60. He smiled. Berry glared at him. Rinka just held an emotionless face.

"How was your little vacation?" He asked. Berry groaned.

"You only sent us there to spy on Kujyou-kun and his friends! What's the point of that old man!?" She cried. The man glared at her.

"Follow me." He hissed. Berry and Rinka followed him. They went in the elevator and waited till they got to the 28th floor.

About a minute later, they got out. They went into an office that was quite dark. The man sat down.

"Now listen here Berry. You and I have an agreement. You will continue to work for me or else we'll experiment on your unconscious brother." Berry glared at him.

"…I know…" She whispered. The man turned to Rinka.

"You actually have no reason to be here, yet you choose to. May I ask why?" Rinka blinked in surprise.

"…I don't care about anybody else…my hopes been crushed and I don't care about killing anybody's dream or hopes. Dreams are useless to me. They have no meaning. All I can dream is to have revenge on my family…" She said. A chara flew out of her bag.

"I don't know what pathetic dream Dark was born from but I know that she's much better than Light." She said as Dark sat on her shoulder, looking upset.

"Ahh… I see…well then, starting tomorrow, you'll be in the singing career. You are both amazing at singing right?" The two girls nodded. "Then you'll be singing to extract X eggs from children's hearts. Don't take them out too often and sing songs that won't take them out as well or the Guardians will be suspicious."

Berry looked angry. "Y-You mean we have to earn their trust while actually stabbing them behind their backs!?" She asked.

"I never said that but yes…you're power to read minds are indeed useful." The man said. "Anyway, you'll be applying for Seiyo Junior High soon after your singing career is at the top. Or at least people love you and there, you'll have to earn the Guardians and those Gods trust." Berry looked furious.

"I-I CAN'T DO THAT!!" She cried. "D-DOING THAT IS…IT'S JUST HORRIBLE!!" She cried.

"Why not?" The man asked, looking at her without any emotion.

"B-Because…it…it's just wrong!" Berry said.

SLAM

Berry turned in shock to see a little 7 year old girl slam the door close.

'H-HOW DID I NOT NOTICE HER COMING IN!?' She screamed in her head. Rinka just looked at the girl and nodded.

The girl walked to the old man who began to sweat.

"…Grandfather, have you found it yet?" She asked in a soft, yet luring voice. Berry loved it, yet hated it. He voice seemed a bit evil to her.

"…I-I will g-get i-it s-soon…" He stuttered. Berry got confused.

The girl glared at her grandfather. She turned to Berry and Rinka. "By getting the Guardians and those God's trust, we'll be able to obtain the embryo and their kamika rings, therefore, with those two powers, we'll be able to change the world for the better." She said emotionlessly.

Berry looked at her in disbelief. "…M-Make the world better…?" She asked in confusion.

Rinka sighed. "What Akiko means is that she wants to make the world perfect." She sneered at the little girl. "Even though she's not perfect herself."

That made the girl glare at Rinka.

"…Rinka, one more word and I'll make sure you'll never get your memories back again…" She said. Rinka looked down, still glaring at Akiko.

"…Fine…" She said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Leave. Now." Akiko said. Rinka turned and left quickly.

Then Akiko turned to Berry. Berry flinched.

"I'm sure you lived in an orphanage until now and have only a brother." Berry nodded slowly.

"And on the day you turned five, your parents died and you have lost your memory of anything involving your previous home and family?" Berry nodded.

"Well, if you do not listen to me and get information on the Guardians and the Gods, your brother, your only family, will die instantly." Berry gasped.

"He is in coma right now and I can kill him if I want to." Akiko said. Berry shook.

"…Y-Y-You wouldn't…" Akiko smiled.

"You and I very much know that I would…" She said quietly. Berry glared at Akiko.

"…Fine…" Berry said quietly. Akiko nodded.

"Then as soon as you apply for Seiyo Junior High, you must and you will gain their trust." She said. "…You may leave Ms. Haruno."

Berry turned and left, closing the door violently.

"DAMMIT!!" She cried quietly.

She ran all the way to the roof. She looked around, feeling the wind. Tears threatened to fall. She blinked back the tears. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the comfort of the wind dancing all around her as if saying to cheer up.

"…B-Berry-chan?" Berry opened her eyes to see all of her 6 charas look at her with worried eyes.

Berry smiled. "Don't worry guys. We'll definitely find a way to get free from all this. Even if it takes years…"

Her charas smiled. "Yeah!" They cheered.

Berry smiled.

"…Berry…?" Berry turned to see Rinka near the door to the roof. I blinked.

"…Yes…?"

"Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"No, now answer my question."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I want to know!"

"Well I won't answer!"

"What! Why!?"

"Cause I don't feel like it!"

"What the hell!!"

"Don't swear!"

"I heard you swear after you left the damn office!"

"…"

"Ha! See, got you there haven't I!?"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"…Y-You w-weren't listening…?"

"Yeah, why? Was the question important?"

"I-IT WASN'T A QUESTION!!! IT WAS A STATEMENT!!"

"Wow, I've never seen you so upset! I thought you were trained to be emotionless but looks like you still have a lot of work to do!"

"W-WHA!?"

"See!"

"Y-YOU DAMN IDIOT!!"

"I'm an idiot? You can't even come up with anything except for damn idiot. Goodness gracious, everybody uses that you know."

Rinka looked furious by now. "OH FORGET THIS!!" She cried as she turned away. Berry started to laugh hard.

"Y-You're so funny Rinka-chan!" She said. Rinka turned to look at Berry ROTFL. She sweat dropped and then blushed.

"S-Shut up!" Berry got up and smiled.

"…No matter what you say Rinka, I still wanna be friends with you…" Berry said. Rinka looked at Berry. She blushed.

"S-SHUT UP!! Y-YOU'LL J-JUST BETRAY ME IN THE END!!" She cried. Berry sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I would never do that." Berry said, standing up and taking Rinka's hand. "I would never betray a friend." She said.

Rinka blushed. "W-We're not even friend's idiot!" Berry smiled.

"Then I'll never betray you!" She said. Rinka looked at her. Berry smiled. Rinka bit her lip.

"…M-Maybe…w-we can be friends…" She said quietly. Berry smiled.

"YAY!!" She cried, jumping up and down. She hugged Rinka. Rinka blushed slightly and looked at Berry who was smiling brightly. She smiled slightly.

"…Thanks Berry…" Berry cocked her head in confusion.

"For what…?" She asked. Dark looked at her.

"For being there for Rinka idiot!" Rinka blushed as Dark said that. Berry and her charas grinned.

"No problem!" They all said.

Rinka blushed darker. "…Y-Yeah…" Berry's grin widened.

"Rinka-chan, let's go and play today!" She said happily. Rinka's face fell.

"..S-Sorry Berry. The director and Akiko want me to not really go out in public as Kamika Rinka. When I'm in public as Rinka, I have to wear a mask so that nobody will recognize me. Mainly the Guardians and the Gods." She said. Berry's face fell. Then she smiled.

"Then you'll be the new singer, Hanaka Rin!" She said. Rinka smiled.

"Interesting…" She said. Berry smiled.

"So, Rin-chan, let's go and play!" Rinka smiled.

"Kay Berry-chan. But you better not betray me in any way!" She said, giggling. Berry giggled.

"Never!"

* * *

Kura: And that's all!

Karin: …So…who's Rinka?

Amu: All I know is that she's the new enemy…

Kura: Yup!

Amu: *sighs*

Karin: When am I gonna come out? T-T

Kura: BYE!!


	4. The Meeting, Apologizing, and X Eggs

Kura: Hello people of Earth and space! ^^

Amu: …?

Kura: *looks around* Where's Karin?

Amu: *shrugs*

Kura: Oh well, better start without her! ^^

Amu: …

Kura: Dia!

Dia: Kura doesn't own SC or KK!

Kura: START!!

* * *

Chapter 4- A Meeting, Apologizing, and X Eggs

Berry's POV

I sighed. In just a few days, Rinka and I already became very popular in the music world. Hell, I just want my brother back, not crush children's dreams while I sing!

I smiled. At least Rinka finally started to open up to me… I'M SO HAPPY!!!

"KYAAAA!!" I blinked and turned around. Behind me was a group of girls screaming, catching everybody's attention.

"IT'S HARUKA HIKARI!!!" I yelped as soon as a girl in the group screamed that single sentence. Oh yeah, I forgot, my stage name is Haruka Hikari so that the Guardians and the Gods wouldn't figure out who I really was.

"DAMN!!" I cried as I ran.

I turned and nearly fell in shock. There were now boys joining in the chase!! I knew I should've worn a hat too!!!

Then all of a sudden, I felt hands grab me and pull me into a dark alley. I tried to scream but the person covered my mouth. The person was breathing slowly and I could tell it was a boy. My cheeks started to heat up. I struggled but this person was really strong! I know cause I'm a black belt!

"WHERE DID SHE GO!!??" I tried to look through the darkness and saw about more than 50 people just out of the alley. I sighed, though it was muffled.

"…Be quiet or they'll hear us…" The person whispered into my ear. I shivered. I could smell the scent of something like the fresh ocean breeze. I blushed heavily.

Soon, I heard the chatter disappear. The boy sighed.

"Thank god you're okay." He let me go. I sighed and turned to him.

I blushed as I looked at him. He was really beautiful! …Well, that's what I would think. He had silver hair and dark beautiful blue eyes. He had a soft smile and he seemed well fit.

"…T-Thanks…" I said, blushing heavily. He smiled.

"I'm Soma Yuki. And you are?" I smiled shyly. He was so kind dammit!!

"…Haruka Hikari…" I said shyly. He blinked.

"…You're not Haruno Berry?" He asked I blinked. H-HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY TRUE NAME!!??

"…N-No…" He smiled.

"Oh. I'm sorry but you a lot like somebody I know." I blinked again. H-He knew me…?

"I-It's alright!" I said, still blushing.

"Yuki!" We turned to see a girl with waist-length silver hair and dark blue eyes. In short, she looked exactly like Soma-kun except that she was a girl…

"What's wrong Yume?" She panted.

"S-Suzune's in trouble! He got kidnapped!" Soma-kun gasped.

"EHHH!!" He cried. "W-We have to hurry before they do anything to him!" He said. He turned to me and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Haruka-san." He said as he started to leave.

I waved. "Thanks for saving me there!" He turned and smiled, waving as he ran with the girl, Yume.

I felt my smile fade as Yume and Soma-kun walked away…together…well, they might actually be siblings…right…?

"…Berry-chan?" I blinked as Heart appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong Berry-chan?" Dia asked. I smiled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Spade then handed me a dark blue hat. …It reminded me of Soma-kun's eyes…

"Here Berry-chan. Don't forget to wear you sunglasses too!" She said. I nodded, putting on the hat. It fitted me perfectly!

"Thanks Spade!" I put on my sunglasses and headed out of the alley. I looked around.

"…Good…there's not much people…" I said.

Then I headed back to work. In other words, MC.

Yuki's POV

I looked back to see the girl, Haruka-san, wearing a blue hat and sunglasses. I continued to look at her till she disappeared from my sight.

WHAM

I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. Yume started to giggle. I glared at her.

"What's so funny!?" I asked.

She started to laugh again. "I can't believe you fell in love again!" I blushed.

'W-What d-do y-you m-mean!?" I stuttered.

She giggled again. "First you loved Suzune's sister and now you love…what's her name again…oh yeah! Haruka Hikari, the new singer! I heard she's cousins with the other new singer…I think her name was Hanaka Rin…"

I blushed heavily.

"I-I DO NOT!!" I stomped away from her. She laughed and followed me.

I turned to her. "Anyway, don't we need to rescue Suzune?"

"Not exactly" I turned to see Suzune right in front of me, grinning. I gaped and turned to my twin.

"Y-YOU LIED YUME!!??" My twin giggled.

"Yup!" She said. Suzune chuckled. Then I noticed that Haruka-san looked a lot like Suzune.

"It's true, that girl does look like me…" Suzune said. I groaned.

"Quit reading my mind!" I cried. He laughed.

"Sorry Yuki!" He said. "But it's hard not to!"

Yuki pouted and started to tear up, making Yume and Suzune gulp.

'DAMN!! HIS PUPPY DOG FACE!!! NOOOO!!! IT'S TORTURE!!!' They both thought as Yuki pouted some more, not realizing it had an effect on them.

"OKAY!! I'M SORRY!!!" They both cried, shocking Yuki. "JUST STOP IT!!!" They both cried.

Yuki sweat dropped. '…Stop what…?' He thought.

"Anyway, we better hurry and get home. We're starting school tomorrow." Yume said. "And I want to look perfect! Plus, I saw this cute jacket just a while ago!" She cried as she dragged the two with her.

"NOOOO!!!!" Yuki and Suzune screamed, earning some looks from nearby people.

Rinka's POV

I sighed, bored out of my freaking mind. I looked around the park. It was isolated and completely silent.

The park was big and spacious. There wasn't anything here that looked like it would be in a regular park because you could pretty much say it was abandoned. There were big beautiful Sakura trees and squirrels everywhere. There were even cats here. Most likely to be homeless or abandoned…like me. There wasn't much sunlight but enough to light the place.

Animals here were staring at me, silently as if waiting for me to do something. I sighed. If only Berry was here, she could at least tell me what they were thinking…

…I call this the betrayal forest…or maybe abandonment forest…One of the many reasons why was because this is where that old man has said to have found me, unconscious and hurt. Also, I abandoned Light here…my first chara…

"…Dark, where do you think we can find her…?" I asked my second chara to have been born. She flew out of my bag, sleepy and shrugged. She sat on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Light!" I cried out. I groaned. Where the fucking hell can she be?

"Light!" I continue to cry her name when I saw some squirrels looking at me and Dark. Wait, let me rephrase that. I mean looking at me only.

"What?" I asked them. Great, now I'm talking to animals! I know they can understand me and all thanks to Berry but I can't understand them!

Dark flew down to them. "Do you know where Light is?" She asked. They nodded.

Dark smiled. "Then please take us to her…" She said.

The squirrels ran off, stopping every few times to see if we were following them. As we went deeper into the park, or now, I would say forest or something like that, it became a little darker. Dark actually liked it but I was becoming a bit scared. Just not showing it…

Than we both heard a soft singing voice.

"Make a wish, it's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
And make your dreams come true

You don't need a wishing star,  
The magic's right there in your heart!  
Make a wish, it's up, it's up to you…"

The voice was breath taking. I turned to where the voice was and looked at the person…or rather, chara.

The chara looked the same as Dark, just with opposite color. While Dark had dark colors, mainly an icy dark blue, Light had light pink clothing. She had light, emerald green eyes while Dark had dark, beautiful and mysterious green eyes. Besides the fact that they had different hair and eye color, they seemed like twins.

Dark smiled. "Light!" Light turned. That's when I noticed that she seemed pale and weak. And she looked like she was actually disappearing. She smiled softly.

"Dark…Rinka-chan…" She said softly, her voice now weak, compared to her singing. She struggled to get up. Squirrels and birds tried to help her. Then she flew over to us with difficulty, only to fall down from exhaustion.

I gasped. I ran up to her.

"A-Are you crazy!? You're hurt! W-What happened!?" I cried as I held her in my hands. She smiled.

"It's nothing Rinka-chan…I'm glad you care for me though…" She said. I blushed She giggled softly.

"Looks like Berry-chan is having an effect on you. That is one of her specialties…" She said quietly.

"…Light…I-I'm sorry…" I finally admitted. She looked shocked. I looked down in embarrassment.

"…P-Please forgive me…I will believe in you! I…I want to believe in you…" Dark smiled as I said this.

Light touched me gently.

"…Thank you…I'll be able to get better now." Then her egg appeared and started to bring her in.

"…I'll be sleeping, until you realize your dream Rinka-chan. Until we meet again!" She said as her egg closed, trapping her inside. I slowly picked up her egg and felt tears.

"…I'll definitely find my dream Light…" I said. "…I…I'll try to trust others…so that you can come out again…"

I got up and smiled softly, something I've being doing a lot lately.

"Let's go Dark. We'd better go or they'll think we're up to something." I said. Dark nodded in agreement and turned to all the animals.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister!" She said happily. The animals surrounded her, licking her happily and all. She giggled.

I smiled.

Berry's POV

I sighed dreamily. Just a few minutes ago, Rinka came back and was staring me weirdly. I just ignored it and smiled stupidly.

"…Berry…are you okay?" She asked. I nodded, still dreaming. What do you expect? A cute guy came and saved me from being trampled from screaming fans…He's like a total prince charming!

"…Let me guess, you met a cute guy who saved you from being trampled from screaming guys?" I blinked.

"H-How did you know that!?" I cried in embarrassment. She giggled.

"You were mumbling about some guy named Soma-kun." She said. I blushed heavily and huffed.

"E-Either way, it doesn't matter cause I'll probably never see him again!" I said, still blushing. Rinka rolled her eyes.

"Right…" She said.

Then the phone rang. Rinka answered it and then suddenly looked grim.

"…Fine…" She said and slammed the phone down. If you're confused, we live together in an apartment. It wasn't that far from where we…work…

'What's wrong Rinka?" I asked. Rinka had an emotionless face, something that scared me.

"We have to do it…now…" She said. I sighed sadly as she walked into her room, slamming the door closed.

"…Those idiots…right when Rinka was in a good mood…" I said quietly. I walked to my room, changed into dark blue clothing.

I wore a dark blue shirt and mini-skirt. I wore pants underneath the skirt, covering any exposed skin. I place a belt with real, I repeat, real diamonds around my waist. Honestly, they're heavy but they help me to get stronger and lighter. I put my hair down, only leaving a ponytail on the side. I grabbed a dark blue mask that had a pale star and a microphone so that we can speak with our so-called bass and people who will tell us what to do. I grabbed a small dark blue earphone (like the ones businessmen wear when they want to make the call quick and easy!). I think that's what they're called. I turned it on and placed it in my ear. I looked in a mirror. It was hard to see it. I smiled slightly.

I walked outside to find Rinka already dressed and ready. She wore the same thing except that she wore everything in dark pink. She refused to wear black like what that old man wanted us too. I made him let us choose out own colors. She held a dark pink mask with a small light pink flower on it. She nodded.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded. She opened the window and snuck out, making sure nobody saw us. I followed.

We stood on top of the roof. We looked at each other before putting our mask on. I felt something warm go through me. I looked at Rinka a few second later. Her hair was still the same dirty blonde but it became a little bit longer, at least past her butt. She put her hair into a ponytail.

I was the same, except, my hair changed to a dark midnight blue and was up to my waist.

"...Good thing you enchanted these mask to change out appearances…" She said. I nodded.

"…Come on Star, you're helping me." I turned to Star. For some reason, she's my only chara that can extract X eggs, even though she hates too.

"Kay." She said.

"Good luck…" The rest said. Dark and Star joined us. Then me and Rinka jumped from house to house silently like ninjas…he…ninjas…

Amu's POV

I sighed in compete boredom. A few days ago, 4 new students came to our school. I like three of them but the last, which is now one of the most popular students, is so dame annoying!! I mean, can't he just take 1 minute off and stop insulting girls!? It's just plain rude!

I looked up and just looked up in shock.

"…Amu-chan…" Ran started.

"…Yeah?"

"…Are those people?" She asked.

I nodded slowly. Two girls were jumping from one roof to another like cats! One had waist-length dark midnight blue hair while the other had her long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail.

Then they separated. The blue girl went to the direction of the school while the pink one went the opposite direction. If I remember correctly, Kazusa said she, her brother, cousin, and friend lived that way…

I ran after the blue girl, worrying about the other Guardians. The new students, I'm sure they'll be alright since that annoying guy, Kazune got a chara.

About 10 minutes of running, Ran and the others suddenly shouted that they felt X eggs! What the hell! I mean, X eggs haven't appeared in such a long time!!

"Amu-chan, we'd better hurry!" Dia cried. I nodded while panting heavily.

I was nearly there when I saw a black cloud over the school…wait…THOSE ARE X EGGS!!!

"DAMN!!" I cried. "Ran!"

"Yeah!" She cried. "Chara change!"

Ping

My X pin turned into a heart. Small pink wings appeared on my both my wrist and ankle.

"Hop, step, jump!" Ran cried. I felt myself jumping in the air and felt the wind rushing by. It felt so great!

"Amu-chan, let's hurry!" I nodded.

"Yeah!" Ran stayed close to me to keep the chara change and Miki, Suu, and Dia followed as we jumped higher and faster to reach school.

I sighed as I landed right inside of the school. I looked up. All around me were X eggs muttering what they usually say. "Muri…"

I shivered. The place actually felt cold…

"Amu!" I turned to see Tadase running towards me. Rima was following close behind him.

"Amu, t-there's something w-wrong with Y-Yaya and N-Nagihiko!" Rima cried as they came up to me. I started to panic.

"W-What happened!?" I asked.

"We heard a sound, something that sounded like a strumming of a guitar. Then Nagihiko and Yaya just stood up. Pepe and Rhythm had went back into their eggs and turned into something…all I know was that it's stronger than any of those X eggs!" Tadase said.

"And then Nagihiko and Yaya just left! But not just left but rather, they disappeared into thin air!" Rima cried, tears in her eyes.

Then I heard something. The strumming of a guitar. It…it sounded beautiful but sad at the same time…

I felt someone behind me and turned slowly. Tadase and Rima stared in shock. I finally saw the person and gasped.

It was one of those girls wearing a mask! It was the blue one. She held a dark blue guitar and looked at me. I could tell her eyes were cold, even though I couldn't see them.

"…You must be the Joker…" She said with a soft voice. It was mysterious and cold.

"…Y-Yeah…" I said, nervous. Why you ask? Well, maybe it's because her voice is like DAGGERS PEIRCING THROUGH MY POOR SENSITIVE SKIN!!

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating but her voice is seriously cold.

She smiled slightly. "Well then, let's see how you'll be able to fight against your own friends…" She said.

Then Nagihiko and Yaya appeared right in front of us. Rhythm and Pepe's eggs was right next to them. They hatched.

Pepe was her in her usual baby outfit but instead of bright pink, everything was dark pink. Her eyes were darker and her hair was down. She wasn't wearing a hat either.

Rhythm was wearing his usual outfit as well but his eyes became darker and colder. His hat was midnight blue and his eyes were glaring daggers at us.

Both had X's on them but instead of white, it was a silver-blue.

"My heart, unlock…"

"Yaya's heart, unlock…"

Both Yaya and Nagihiko did a chara nari with the dark Rhythm and Pepe. We stared in shock as they did their transformation.

Nagihiko wore his usual clothing except, like how Rhythm looked like, it was in dark blue and instead of white, it was a dull silver. Even his eyes changed to a very pale yellow. He cried, "Chara Nari! Beat Dream!"

Yaya wore her usual clothing as well but instead of cute bright pink, it was a dark red. Her eyes changed into dark brown and her hair became longer, which was a bit strange. She cried, "Chara Nari! Baby Dream!"

* * *

Kura: And that's all!

Amu: Wait, why the hell did you make Nagi and Yaya turn evil!?

Nagi: That's what I'm wondering…

Yaya: Yaya doesn't wanna be evil!!

Kura: Don't worry! You'll be turned back soon! Well, in the next chapter…

Nagi, Yaya: *groans*

Karin: Anyway, I'm still not in this chapter! It's like you purposely made a new character that looks a lot like me, just to make me pissed!

Kura: …

Amu: …

Kura: BYE!!


	5. Fighting the Guardians and Gods

Kura: Hiya everybody! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! ^^

Amu: …Woo

Kura: MEANIE!!!

Amu: Yawn…

Kura: Grrrrrr…

Kiseki: The commoner doesn't own SC or KK…

Kura: …ROLL EM!!

* * *

Chapter 5- Fighting the Guardians and Gods

Amu's POV

I sweat dropped at Yaya's chara nari…Baby Dream? That's a bit strange…

"I know right?" I turned and screamed. Right next to me was that blue girl, smiling. I backed away.

"H-HOW DID YOU GET F-FROM T-THERE T-TO H-HERE SO…SO…"

"So fast…?" She asked. I nodded quickly. She giggled.

"If I said anything, you could find out things about me." She said. Then she turned to face us. "Now let's see how you can handle fighting your precious friends…"

She jumped and landed about 10 feet away from us. Then Nagi and Yaya attacked us.

"Midnight Shoot!" Nagi cried, shooting a dark blue ball at us with speed. All of us jumped out of the way. Nagi grinned.

I looked at him. "NAGI!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" I screamed.

"GO! MIDNIGHT DUCKIES!!" Yaya cried, sending her now dark red duckies. And this time, they had more speed!!!

"AHHH!!" I screamed, jumping out of the way.

"My heart, unlock!" I looked at Tadase who did his usual chara nari with Kiseki. "Platinum Royal!" He cried.

"Wait! Tadase!" He turned to look at me.

"We…we can't fight them! They're our friends!" I cried. He looked down.

"I know but if we don't do anything, they'll stay like this forever…" He said. Rima nodded.

"My heart, unlock!" She cried. She did her usual chara nari with Kusu Kusu. "Clown Drop!" She cried.

I watched sadly as Tadase and Rima fought Nagi and Yaya.

"S-STOP!!!" I cried. "PLEASE!!!"

"They're not gonna stop." I turned to see the blue girl right behind me, smirking. She backed away.

"Let's see how strong you really are, Hinamori-san…" She said, holding up her blue guitar. She strummed it. "Starlight strings!" She yelled.

All of a sudden, light blue guitar stings headed straight at me! I dodged but the strings kept going until it reached its max!

I panted. What the hell is going on!!?? Why is she doing this!?

Then something clicked in my mind.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, what's this?" I picked up a small light blue envelope. It was address to me…_

_I opened it and read the contents._

"…" _I just stared at it. Rima looked at me._

"_What's wrong Amu?" She asked. Everybody looked at me._

_Rima took the letter and read it out loud._

* * *

_Dear Ms. Hinamori Amu,_

_Soon, we will come and destroy you for getting in our way to obtain the embryo. If you try to fight back, we will kill you with no hesitation. We will do whatever it takes to make the world perfect with no faults at all._

_We will send one of our pawns, Haruno Berry, to gather X eggs. If you stop her, you will be notified as our enemy and will be exterminated no matter what._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

I gasped. That means this blue girl right in front of me is Haruno Berry!

Wait…Haruno? Could it be that she is Haruno Suzune's sister…?

"Who's Haruno Suzune?" The girl, Berry asked. I blinked.

"H-How did you…?"

"None of your business…" She said. I glared.

I positioned my hands in front of my lock.

"I'll definitely stop you!" I cried. "My heart, unlock!"

I started to chara nari with Ran. "Amulet Heart!" I cried.

Berry grinned. "Shooting Stars!" She strummed her guitar and then stars came out, flying straight towards me!

I jumped. I looked at the stars and yelped. The stars were following me dammit!!

I turned and held my pom-poms. The stars slammed into me but my pom-poms made a pink barrier in front of me.

Finally the attack stopped. I sighed.

"…Too slow…" I gasped as Berry appeared right behind me and kicked me! I flew back and crashed into a tree!

I fell down from the tree and whammed into the ground. I coughed up some blood. I gasped.

"…Oh dear…I wasn't supposed to hurt you that much…"

I glared at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I screamed. She sighed.

"I was only supposed to see how strong you all are…apparently, you're all very weak…" She said.

"W-What!?" I cried. She sighed.

"Sorry old man but I'm not collecting it for today." She said. I stared.

"…W-What?" She snapped her fingers and Nagi and Yaya appeared right besides her.

She strummed a soft melodic melody. Nagi and Yaya collapsed, changing out of their evil chara nari's…

Then Berry jumped to the roof, and turned her back to us.

"…Ugh…" I looked at Nagi. He got up. He looked around. "W-What happened?" He asked.

Then Yaya got up. "WAHHH!!! Why does Yaya feel hurt everywhere!!??" She cried. I looked at them in shock.

"…All of you should really get stronger or I will really kill you…" We all looked up to look at Berry.

"…Who are you?" Nagi asked. "What was I doing?"

"WHAT WAS YAYA DOING THAT MADE YAYA SO HURT!!!???" Yaya cried.

Berry turned away from us. She played the soft melody again. The X eggs slowly changed back to normal. We started in shock.

"Wait, if you can heal X eggs, then why are you on the bad side!?" I asked. She looked at me.

"…That's for me to know and for you to never to find out…" She said. Then she jumped to another roof and left quickly.

"WAIT!" I cried. Somebody grabbed my arm.

I turned to look at Tadase. He shook his head. "Don't Amu…" He said. I looked down and nodded, still frustrated at that strange girl…

Rinka's POV

I sighed as I sat on the top of mine's and Berry's apartment, my mask off.

"Rinka!" I turned to see Berry coming.

"Hey…" I said.

She stopped and landed next to me. She sat down. "Already finished?" She asked.

I nodded. "You know, I didn't really expect them to be pretty weak…" I said. She giggled.

"I know…I gave them a warning…hopefully, they listened to me." She said. She sighed.

"…I hate my life right now…to be destroying kids dreams, it sure is a bummer…" Berry said. She stood up. "I'm gonna go back inside and cry myself to sleep after I take a shower, kay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kay." I said. Berry then climb down…I could hear her crying…

I sighed and looked up in the sky.

"Rinka, are you alright?" I nodded and smiled at Dark.

"Yeah…but…I wonder why that pale blonde guy seemed to make my head hurt…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_I jumped from house to house after ma and Berry separated. I looked to see a huge mansion._

"…_Wow…person must be rich…" Dark said. I agreed. I jumped to the ground. Then I heard voices and hid behind a tree, along with X eggs I have been able to collect on my way here._

_I peeked._

_I saw a girl with amethyst hair and light brown eyes with a younger girl who looked exactly like her._

_Must be the two Himeka's…_

"_Ne, Himeka." The younger Himeka said. The older Himeka looked at her._

"_Nani?" She asked. I leaned closer to listen better._

"…_Don't you think it's hard to call each other Himeka?" I sweat dropped._

"…_True…how about this! We'll get everybody to call you Hime instead!" The younger Himeka smiled._

"_I'm fine with that." She said. Himeka smiled._

"_Yay~!" I sweat dropped. _

_Those two are…unique…_

"_Himeka!" I peeked again to see a boy with light ocean blue eyes and pale blonde hair._

_Himeka and Hime smiled. "Nani, Kazune-chan~?" Himeka asked. Kazune approached her._

"_Is it true, you have a chara?" He asked. Himeka nodded._

"_Hime-chan has one too~" She said. Kazune blinked._

"…_Hime?" Himeka pointed at Hime._

"_We decided to call her Hime for now since both our names is Himeka~!" Himeka said. Hime nodded._

_Kazune nodded. "…I see…"_

"_Anyway, Kazune, let's go and play!!" A chara with pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes sat on Kazune's shoulder._

_Kazune glared at him. "Shut up Haru."_

_Haru wore something that looked like a god transformation. He wore pretty much all white._

_Haru pouted. "MEANIE!!!" He cried. Himeka giggled._

"_Haru-kun is like a boy version of Karin-chan…" She said. Haru grinned._

"_After all, Kazune does want to be more caring and more fun!"_

"_I DID NOT WISH FOR THAT!!!" Kazune yelled. I giggled silently. Then I looked up and jumped onto a branch. I turned towards them._

"…_Dark Staff…" I whispered. Then a black staff appeared besides me._

"_It's a good thing you can use your stuff even without a chara nari, ne, Rinka." I nodded. I pointed the staff towards the three._

_I was about to whisper something when somebody put his hand over my mouth. I gasped._

"_I don't think that'll be a good idea Kamika-san." I turned to see a boy older than me with light brown hair and red eyes. He smiled. I glared at him. I raised my hand to punch him but he grabbed my hand._

_I kicked him in the stomach and jumped off the branch._

"_W-What the…?" I turned to see all the gods looking at me, including the Karasuma's. _

"_Damn…" I muttered._

_I smirked. "Well, my cover's been blown," I looked at the boy who found me. "By a girly-boy…wait, you're a girl…" I said. He nodded. I sighed._

"_Weird that you look like a boy and he looks like a girl." I said, motioning to both the boy who found me and Kazune._

_Kazune glared. "Weird that you're wearing a mask." He said. _

_I sneered at him. "At least I'm not a boy who looks like some kind of freaking girl." He glared._

_Then I raised my staff and the X eggs I gathered was suddenly above us. They all gasped. I grinned._

"_Let's see you defeat them without a chara nari…"I said coldly. Then the X eggs charged at Kazune. He dodged._

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!" He screamed. I smiled. I raised my staff._

"_Black Moonlight!" I cried. Then a black light came out of my staff, blinding the others except the ones with charas; Kazune, Himeka, Hime, and the other boy, Michiru._

"_Now only we can see." I said. Kazune glared. Then he started to chara change._

_He has dark blue eyes and he dodged the attacks from the X eggs._

"_DAMN!!!" I saw the other Karasuma, Kirio yell when he slammed into a tree. I laughed._

"_Pathetic…" I said._

"_EMERALD LINE!" I turned to see some guy with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes wearing blue and yellow jacket and a pirate hat attacking the X eggs, leaving a shining green light line. He had blue cat ears and tail and his clothes were similar to a pirate. _

_I turned to the X eggs and saw that some had been purified and my attack, Black Moonlight, was broken. The others could finally see..._

_I glared at the mysterious boy as he smirked at me._

"…_You must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" I said. He nodded, still smirking._

"_Wipe that smirk off your face dammit!" I cried. He smirked._

"_Who are you anyway?" He asked. I smirked back._

"_None of your business Tsukiyomi!" I said with coldness. _

_I raised my staff and cried, "Dark Comet!" Then a small black orb came out of my staff and went towards Ikuto, gaining speed every second._

_He raided his sword. His sword absorbed the attack and he shot it back at me. I dodged. I glared at him._

"_Damn…you were supposed to be with the Guardians…" I said. His eyes widened._

"_What!?" He cried. I grinned._

"_Yeah, can't you see that black cloud over Seiyo? My partner is attacking them and she has an amazing power to control others at will." I said. He glared._

_He looked at Kazune. "Sorry man but I have to help Amu!" He cried. Then he left. I shrugged._

"_Whatever, my work is done anyway." Yeah…to find out how strong these gods really were…_

"_WAIT!" Kazune grabbed me by my arm and stopped me. I struggled._

"_LET GO DAMMIT!!" I screamed. I got my right arm free and punched him. He fell to the ground._

_I walked to him and stared straight into his eyes. He glared at me. I gasped._

_I suddenly felt pain in my head and screamed._

"_AHHH!!!" I opened my eyes to see them staring at me in shock._

_I grabbed my head and left quickly with the X eggs following me._

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!??_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

I sighed as I thought about what happened. T-That was really strange…

I frowned. At least I was able to change the X eggs later. They might punish me but really, who cares?

I got up and went back inside.

I looked around. I could hear Berry sniffing sadly. I sighed and walked into her room. Inside was a huge piano. She started playing.

She played a beautiful melody.

Then Berry started to sing, softly at first, then more powerful.

"…In the night sky, they twinkle  
The far stars of gold  
The same color as the small bird  
That looked up in my dream last night

In the sleepless night,  
I sing this song alone  
Together with the blowing wind,  
I fly riding on my thoughts

In the night sky, it sparkles  
The distant moon of silver  
The same color as the wild rose  
That was blooming in my dream last night

In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing this with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams

In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing this with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams…"

I smiled as I watched Berry sing…it was beautiful.

"That was amazing…" I said. Berry turned around and blushed.

"…Thanks…" She turned back to the piano. "You know, I'm planning to sing this for our second concert…" She said. I smiled.

"That'd be great. But the next song has to be something that can extract X eggs…"

Berry frowned. "…I know…" She said.

She touched the piano.

I closed my eyes. "The song should be something that's…interesting…at the very least."

"…How about this?"

I looked at Berry. She started to sing.

"…You walk and talk like you some new sensation.  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation.  
You spend your money you can't get no satisfaction.  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction.

It won't be long, my darling.  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.  
Where are your friends now baby?  
All of the ones supposed to be there for

You!  
When you're falling down, your world starts spinning out  
You!  
When you're falling down, no it's not all about  
You!  
When you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down…"

She looked at me. I nodded.

"That's actually pretty good. Just have Dark and Star sing it with us and we'll probably be able to extract X eggs."

She nodded sadly. "I like the song I just sang…but I hate the fact that it's going to be used to do that…"

I sighed. "I know…"

She smiled at me. I blinked. "What?"

"You know, when I first met you, you didn't care about extracting X eggs. All you cared about was getting revenge on your family."

I laughed. "You're right…but right now, all I care about is finding out my dream again…"

She smiled. "That's good…" I looked at the time. It was nearly 11.

"We should go to sleep. We have to go to the school tomorrow."

She frowned. "…I just hope we can survive it…"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She looked at me. "You're kidding me right?"

I blinked. Then my eyes widened. "…B-Because of t-that…?"

"…Yup…"

"…"

"…"

"…This is bad…"

"…I know…"

* * *

Kura: And that's all! ^^

Amu: …What the frick was with this chapter?

Kura: I don't know…

Amu: …

Kura: Bye! ^^


	6. School

Kura: Hiya everybody! ^^ Time for the 6th chapter of Shugo Chu!

Amu: …

Karin: …I wanna be in this…

Kura: …

Berry: You are but you just can't see it…

Karin: …?

Kura: Temari!

Temari: Kura-san doesn't own SC or KK! ^^

Kura: Start! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6- School**

**Kazune's POV**

I am bored out of my freaking mind…

I woke up early and left early for school for what reason again? Oh yeah…so I can avoid those freaking annoying fan girls…

I sighed.

I was sitting on a branch in a tree in the school grounds near the entrance to the school.

To put it simply, I had nothing to do…

"…Come on Rin!" I looked down to see a girl with shoulder-length silver blue hair and sea blue eyes.

"Wait you idiot!" A girl with waist-length dirty blonde hair cried. I couldn't see her face. The other laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. That other girl has blonde hair like Karin…but that other girl called her Rin though…

…Whatever…

I sighed and looked up to the sky.

…Where are you?

…Karin…

**Regular POV**

Rinka growled at Berry who rolled her eyes. "Seriously Rin-chan, you don't have to be so pissed about small things!"

Rinka gained a small tick on her forehead and said, "That's because you woke me at 4 in the morning…FREAKING DAMN 4!" She screamed.

Berry laughed. "Gosh, you're funny Rin-chan!"

"Shut it Hikari!" Rinka shot back, glaring at her.

"Ah!" The two turned to see our favorite clumsy teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, only to see him trip and fall flat on his face.

The two sweat dropped.

"…Wtf…" Rinka muttered as Berry went over to help him up.

"Ah, thank you! I believe you two are Hanaka Rin-kun and Haruka Hikari-kun correct?" Nikaidou asked, smiling.

"Yes. You can just call me Hikari…umm…"

"I'm your homeroom teacher and others, Nikaidou Yuu!"

"Well, then hello to you too, Nikaidou-sensei!"

Nikaidou smiled. "You're so polite Haruka-san! And I cannot call you by your first name because that would seem rude…"

"I understand."

Rinka, meanwhile, was staring at the two, dumbfounded by the fact the Berry could be so opening.

Nikaidou turned to Rinka and smiled. She glared at him. He flinched.

"Well…ummm…you must be Hana-"

"You already know who the hell I am so let's just get going." She said, walking past him.

Nikaidou blinked and turned to her.

"…Kamika-san, you should know, the Guardians and those Gods are stronger than you think…"

Rinka and Berry froze in place. Nikaidou smirked and then walked ahead of Rinka.

When he noticed neither of them following him, he turned around, a kind smile once again planted upon his face and said, "Come on now, Hanaka-san, Haruka-san! The class is really excited to see their two new classmates. They don't know it's you two!"

Rinka was the first to recover. She glared at Nikaidou with such coldness that Nikaidou instantly thought that Lord Voldermort (is that how you spell his name…?) would be scared by it.

She quickly brushed pasted Nikaidou, stopping only to say, "Speak to anybody about this and I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." Then she walked on ahead.

Nikaidou chuckled. "Too late, Easter did that to me before." He muttered.

Berry looked at the two with worried eyes and followed after them.

Then Rinka stopped, causing Nikadou to crash into her and Berry to crash into him.

"Ow! Rinka, I-I mean Rin, why did ya stop?" Berry asked, rubbing her sore forehead as Nikaidou apologized to the two.

"…"

"Rin?"

"…Where's the stupid class…?" She muttered softly.

Nikaidou and Berry stared; then laughed.

"Seriously Rin? I thought you forgot something important or close to that!"

Rinka's face soon turned cherry red. "JUST GET US TO THE STUPID DAMN CLASS!"

"Alright then! Follow meeeee~" Nikaidou said happily, marching ahead.

Rinka frowned. Berry smiled.

"He seems like a nice person."

"Except for the fact he knows who we really are."

"Yeah…let's just hope he doesn't tell anybody…"

"…If he does, like I stated earlier, I'll make his life a living hell."

"That's not nice."

"?"

"At least let me join in torturing him."

"…"

* * *

"Okay class! We have two new students!"

Most of the students looked up.

Amu, Rima, and Kazune didn't bother to look up. Kazune had his head rested on the palm of his right hand as he gazed through the class window; Amu, the same; Rima, reading a gag comic.

Himeka was happily talking to Michii about the life of bugs. Michii seemed very interested.

Kazusa was reading a book called Twilight (I do not own!)

Yuki (remember him?) was also reading but was reading the book Eldest (Love the book but sadly, do not own it!)

Yume was drawing on a sketch pad.

Suzune was leaning on his chair, a comic book over his face, hiding his face from everybody's view.

Nagihiko and Tadase were the only two out of the Guardians and Gods that were listening.

Nikaidou sighed before brightening up. "Everybody will know these two! They just became famous recently and please do treat them as you would do to everybody else!" He said happily.

The class started to talk among themselves.

"Come on in!"

The door opened and the students (the ones paying attention) eyes widened.

…

…

…

Everybody was silent as the two students walked to the front of the class.

Finally the silence was broken by a-

"KYAAAAAA! IT'S HANAKA RIN AND HARUKA HIKARI!" A girl screamed.

Suddenly, the students were rushing over to them before the two could get away and-

_SCREECH_

Everybody winced to the sound.

They all turned to see Amu standing up, near the board with an annoyed expression. "Didn't you all hear? Treat them as anybody else." She said before going back to her seat.

The class (except the others) looked at her in awe.

Berry just silently thanked God Almighty for having her in the same class while Rinka just looked at her, interested.

"Anyway, this is Haruka Rin-san, and Hanaka Hikari-san!" Nikaidou said. "Please tell us a bit about yourself"

"Well, everybody knows my name already…so…how about this! I'm sure everybody knows but me and Rin-chan are cousins but what I'm sure nobody knows…is that…"

Everybody inched towards Berry, wondering what she was gonna say.

"Is that Rin can be very moody!"

"…WTF!" Rinka screamed at her.

"See what I mean!"

"Shut up…" Rinka muttered.

"See!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Berry just laughed.

"…Anyway, same as me, you people know my name. One thing I have to say, come near me and I'll hurt you. Try getting close to me and you'll get yourself hurt. Betray after I find trust in you, then you'll pay dearly." Rinka said before leaning against the backboard.

Berry sighed.

"…Anyway, something from you Hanaka-san?"

"I already said something."

"But it was about me baka."

"Pooh…you two are no fun. Fine, I'm a black belt, I love playing this card game called 'killer', oh, and I hate people who sing without putting any meaning into the song. Oh, and I hate ghost so try scaring me or teasing me about it, then you'd better hope you live near a hospital!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, and Michii was looking in shock.

"…Isn't that Karin-chan…?" Kazusa asked to her brother.

He shrugged, just staring at Rinka.

Rinka frowned lightly, feeling some gazes and turned, looking around.

She blinked as she realized Kazune was staring at her. She glared at him coldly.

Kazune flinched.

_Why does that glare look familiar…?_

Berry looked towards Kazune.

_Rinka…?_

_Yeah?_

_Don't glare so much. That blonde boy, Kujyou thinks that your glare is VERY familiar._

_GAH! He's annoying! Anyway, stop talking into my mind, I hate it._

_Yeah, that's why I'm doing it!_

…

_Hehehehehe…_

_Idiot._

_Meanie._

_Stupid._

_Shut up._

_Why don't you?_

_Why can't you?_

_You._

_No, you!_

_You!_

_YOU!_

_YOU!_

"HANAZONO-SAN!" Rinka and Berry looked up to see Michii rushing towards them.

They moved and Michii crashed into the wall.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"…Owww…" Michii groaned.

Rinka raised a brow. "Okay, who the hell are you and why did you call me…Hanazono when I'm Hanaka?"

Michii looked up. "But aren't you Hanazono Karin?"

_Why does that name sound familiar? _"No."

"Oh…I'm sorry then. You just look like a dear friend of mines who went missing."

Icy dark blue eyes softened as Rinka looked at Michii. "Oh…I see…"

Michii smiled. "No problem!"

Rinka smiled. Everybody gasped. She rolled her eyes.

"Is me smiling really that surprising?" She asked the entire class.

"Yes." Berry laughed at the entire class's response as a tick appeared on Rinka's forehead.

"Now…where to have you two assigned…"

The entire class began to argue.

"Sit next to me!

"No, me!"

"HANAKA-SAMA, HARUKA-SAMA, PLEASE SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Berry sweat dropped at that comment as Rinka ignored everybody and stared out the window.

"Hanaka-san, you can sit next to Kujyou-kun and Haruka-san can sit next to Soma-kun! Since those two available seats are next to each other, you will be sitting next to each other!"

Berry smiled at Nikaidou. "Thank you Nikaidou-sensei!"

Nikaidou smiled and patted Berry's head. Berry giggled softly.

Rinka rolled her eyes and went over to her seat. She looked at Kazune who looked back.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He glared back.

Suddenly, the air was filled with such tension that everybody's (but Amu's) mind was screaming, 'LET ME OUTTA HERE!'

Berry sighed and pushed Rinka down on her seat and said, "Behave Rin-chan!"

Rinka twitched and turned her glare to Berry who ignored it and grinned evilly.

"Rin-chan~" Berry said. "Behave~"

Rinka growled but did nothing more.

Berry sighed and went over to her seat. She sat down and turned to say hi to her neighbor but blushed heavily.

"AHH! YOU!" Everybody turned to see Berry pointing at Yuki who was sweat dropped.

"…" Berry blushed, realizing everybody was staring and sat down. The class laughed.

Rinka looked at Berry.

Berry sighed and nodded.

_I'm fine Rinka._

_You sure, Berry?_

_Yup…just a bit shocked…_

_Cause of that boy?_

_Yes…_

_Was he the one who helped you before?_

_Yes…_

_Quit blushing. You look like a strawberry or something._

_WELL SORRY!_

_Sheesh…_

Berry huffed and turned away from Rinka.

Meanwhile, behind from her seat, Suzune took the comic book off his face and frowned.

_Rinka…Berry?_

* * *

Kura: OMG! How did Suzune figure out their names so quickly!

Rinka: …

Karin: …

Berry: …

Suzune: …Can I burn her?

Rinka, Karin, Berry: Go ahead.

Suzune: *burns Kura's hair*

Kura: KYAAA! *runs out*

Suzune: I hwope we fwind mama soon…*sniffles*

Suzune: Who the hell is this kid?

Karin: He's my future son! ^^

Suzune: …Why the hell is his name the same as mine?

Karin: *shrugs*

Yume: Anyway, hope everybody likes the chapter! ^^ BYE!


	7. School part 2

Kura: YAY! 7th chapter!

Berry: Woo…

Kura: Meanie…

Rinka: Let's just start.

Kura: Meanies…Rhythm!

Rhythm: Kura doesn't own SC or KK! Cool~

Kura: START! ^^ Oh, and from now on, the words in italics (is that what it is called?) are peoples thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter 7- School part 2**

**Suzune's POV**

I knew it…those girls…they're really not who they say they are.

I narrowed my eyes and placed my book on top of my face again.

…I'll find out…but if that's really Berry…

Did…she lose her memory…again…?

**Regular POV**

Berry bit her lip. She felt worried.

_Rinka!_

_Oh, gosh! What? I'm trying to concentrate here!_

_Yeah, but this is important! I think somebody here can read minds and entered our conversation unintentionally!_

"WHAT!" The whole class turned around to see Rinka standing up, her chair toppled over, and her face turning slightly pink.

"…Sorry…" She muttered before sitting back down while the class laughed.

_I am gonna make you pay for that._

_Sorry Rinka…_

_Anyway, why do you think that?_

_I…I could just feel it…_

_Really?_

_Yeah…and that presence…felt familiar…like…I knew it before…_

_Huh…strange…_

_Yeah…_

"Okay then class, we will now be pair into groups for this small activity!" Nikaidou said happily. "I will call the names and you will go to your assigned groups!"

The class groaned. Amu, meanwhile, rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first is…"

* * *

Berry looked at her group.

The first was Hinamori Amu.

The second was Rinka. _YES!_

The third was the boy behind her, Haruno Suzune. The name surprised her because his family name was the same as hers and they looked alike.

The last was Kujyou Kazune.

"So…we have to introduce ourselves right?" Berry said, smiling.

"Whatever."

"Tch."

"Hmm…"

"…"

Berry's face fell as she realized that even Rinka didn't look interested at all.

Amu sighed. "Okay then, if we have to do that, then I'lll go first. My name is Hinamori Amu. I am 14. My birthday was last month since it's October now. I'm part of the Guardians in this school as the Joker's Chair and I wanna kill the headmaster for making the Guardians club here when it wasn't supposed to be in this school."

The rest sweat dropped.

"…Okay…well, I'm Haruka Hikari! I'm 13 and will turn 14 in December! I'm new to the singing world but I hope to make many people happy with the songs I sing! Anyway, I'm glad that I can at least go to school. And I hope to become friends with the rest of you! But if you hurt Rin-chan in any way, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell!"

Again, sweat drops appeared…

"…I'm Hanaka Rin. I'm 14. I see no need to tell you when my birthday is or anything more about me but if I don't, Hikari will kill me…"

They turned to Berry who nodded happily.

"So, like she said, I'm also new to the singing world but I have no interest in make others happy. I just sing because the company tells me too. But…if I can…I would like to see pure joy in other peoples' hearts…and maybe tell me what I am exactly…"

The rest stared at her. Berry smiled.

"…I'm Kujyou Kazune. I'm 14. I hate girls…a lot and-"

"The only girl he likes is three girls! Himeka-chan, Kazusa-chan, and Hanazono-san!"

"SHUT UP NISHIKIORI!" Kazune yelled, punching the poor boy into the air.

The class sweat dropped.

"Anyway, forget what he said. I like archery and reading. I live alone with that idiot over there," He points to Michii. "And my sister, Kazusa," Now he points to Kazusa. "And my cousin, Himeka, "He points to Himeka.

Suzune then took his comic book off and looked at the others. "I'm Haruno Suzune. I'm 13, my birthday is coming up in December, I hate a lot of things, including those who threatens Yuki…and maybe Yume-"

"HEY!" Yume cried, glaring at Suzune.

He ignored her. "I also hate anybody who comes close to me…unless it's necessary…"

"You remind me of Rin-chan…" Berry stated.

Rinka glared at her. "Shut up Hikari." Berry giggled.

Suzune raised a brow. _Is this…really Berry? She really changed…she used to be…emotionless…_

"Okay then, everybody, this activity is…A CONTEST TO SEE WHO WOULD WIN IN THIS GAME!"

Everybody stared at Nikaidou.

Michii blinked and then smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

Slowly, the rest of the class started to agree.

"Okay, everything will be random! Everybody will pick a slip of paper from this hat," He holds out a black top hat upside down. "And whatever is inside, you will either answer or do. If you fail to answer or do what it says, then you will lose a point!" Nikaidou said happily.

"Wait, so you can get negatives too?" Nagi asked.

"Yep!"

"What the hell is with that?" Rima cried.

"Watch your language Mashiro-san!"

"Tch." She grumbled. Amu smiled gently at her. Rima smiled back.

"Okay, everybody knows what group number you are right?" The class nodded. "Okay then, the first group, please choose a member to come up first!"

A group in the front began to whisper and then pushed Himeka out. Himeka began to fidget as she went up. She reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a small pice of paper that was folded up. She opened it.

It read, 'Bring back a butterfly in less than 30 seconds.'

She smiled happily and quickly ran out, the paper floating in the air.

Nikaidou caught it and read it out loud. "Well, she has 30 seconds!"

Rinka leaned back onto her chair. _What kinda game is this?_

She turned to her members to ask when she saw Kazune paling by the second.

"…Kujyou…you okay?"

He nodded slowly.

The rest of the team turned to him when the door slammed back open, Himeka in the doorway.

"I caught it~" she said happily, letting the butterflies she caught loose.

Kazune paled and backed away from them as they came closer.

Nikaidou smiled. "Wow! You caught them in just 15 seconds! That's great!"

The rest of the class began to smile at the beauty the butterflies gave when a piercing scream echoed throughout the room.

Everybody turned to the back of the room to see Kazune on the brink of passing out with a small butterfly on his head.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Kazune managed to say before passing out.

"Ahhh~ Kazune-chan~/ Onii-chan!/ Kazune-kun!" Himeka, Kazusa, and Michii rushed over to their fallen friend.

The butterfly left him to go to Berry who was staring at Kazune. "…What…?"

"…" The entire class was speechless as the three tried to awaken the boy.

"I shouldn't have brought them here~" Himeka cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "I should've remembered that Kazune-chan hates bugs~"

"Wait." Everybody turned to Rinka. "…He's a 14 year old guy," Kazusa nodded. "And he's known to be cool, calm, and collected," Himeka nodded. "And he's also a dude that looks as though he could kill without a second thought?" Michii nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Michii asked.

Rinka held her head down, her bangs covering her face.

Suddenly everybody heard a small giggle. They all turned to Rinka who was shivering.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody jumped in fright when Rinka fell to the floor laughing. "WHAT THE HELL? EVEN I'M NOT AFRAID OF BUGS! AND I'M A GIRL DAMMIT! HAHAHA! THAT'S JUST HILARIOUS!"

"Rin-chan! That's mean! I mean, come on! I'm afraid of ghoasts and-"

"But you're a girl! It's common!"

"…Well…can't argue with that."

"This is just too precious! Total blackmail over this idiot!"

Berry's eyes then glinted. "Blackmail…?"

"Yup!"

"…Hehehehehe…I love the idea already…"

The two high-fived as everybody backed away from them.

_Why do I get the feeling that I would regret helping them earlier today? _Amu sighed as she looked at the two.

**Kazune's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Argh…" I groaned.

"Ah, Kujyou-kun, you're awake." My eyesight was finally adjusted when I saw Haruka looking at me.

"…What happened?"

"You fainted." I looked over to Hanaka.

"…Why?"

"Cause a butterfly landed on your head." Hinamori said.

I paled. "…Is…i-i-i-i-i-i-"

"It's gone." Haruno said. He chuckled. "You know, never have I met a guy who was afraid of bugs…" An amused face with a smirk was put on his face.

I glared at him. "You probably would too if you saw a huge bug when you were still an innocent five-year old kid!"

The rest of my team stared at me.

"…True…I had a bad experience with ghosts that I can't seem to remember…" Haruka said sadly.

"What happened?" Hinamori asked.

"…My IDIOTIC brother scared me about seeing ghost…and telling me…everything that he saw…"

_I think she remembers that incident…_

Then I saw Hanaka lean over to her and blew slightly.

"KYAAAA!" Haruka screamed, jumping up to the air.

Everybody in the room turned to them. Haruka glared at Hanaka, tears in her eyes.

"RIN-CHAN, WHY?" She cried.

"Cause you're fun to tease."

"MEANIE!"

I sweat dropped as the two argued.

…I'm suddenly reminded of me and Karin…

…Great…now I really miss her…

But…

I looked at Hanaka.

…Why does Hanaka look like Karin…unless…

…Nah…it can't be.

"Oi, Kujyou, because of you, we lost the damn game." I looked at Hanaka.

"Gomen Kazune-chan~" I turned to Himeka. "It's because I brought those butterflies~"

I smiled. "No worries Himeka. You were just doing something you liked…even if they involved…those…things…"

Himeka smiled sadly. "Hehehe…hehe…he…" Her face slightly fell as I sweat dropped.

"…"

"Anyway, the game is over and well, since it took up almost the rest of the day, it looks like school will be over in a few minutes!"

Everybody cheered except for a few who ignored him.

Then I saw Hanaka lean over to Haruka and heard her whisper, "If I knew this is what school was like, I would've came here earlier."

**Regular POV**

Berry smiled at Rinka. _I'm happy for you Rinka._

She giggled as Rinka started to fight with Kazune about his fear again.

"I mean come on! What kind of boy is afraid of bugs?"

"You heard my story! Any would've!"

"Um, not really."

"YES THEY WOULD!"

"NO THEY WOULDN'T!"

Kazune just gritted his teeth in anger. "Well at least I'm not some stupid girl!"

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Well, girls are annoying, stupid, and just damn right pathetic!"

"W-What! You chauvinist pig!"

Kazune paused.

"What's wrong with you? How could you just go on and insult girls!"

Kazusa went up to them. "Hanaka-san, it's alright-"

"How can you stand this? You're a girl and his sister!" Rinka cried.

"Well, I guess I'm used to it. And I'm his sister so his insults don't really reach me and he never really insults me."

"Still!"

Kazune looked at her.

…_Why…does she have to remind me so much about Karin? The way she looks…the way she talks…except when she acts cold…even her expression earlier…The only difference is her eyes…_

Berry paused. She then went over to Michii.

"Nishikiori-kun," Michii turned to Berry. "I have a small question."

"Sure-"

_BRING!_

The class quickly got up and ran out. Even both their friends were gone.

The two stared at the empty classroom.

"…That was quick…" Berry stated, amazed.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Michii said, chuckling.

"Well-" Berry hesistated. Michii noticed this and then Berry smiled."So, why are you in this class when you're obviously older than the rest of us?"

Michii smiled. "I was hospitalized for like what, a year or so, so I had to continue school starting from the same grade as Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, and Kasuza-chan! Not that I mind anyway."

"Oh…sorry for asking something so personal…"

"Oh, no worries chap! It's all fine and dandy!"

Berry giggled. "The way you talk is funny."

"Thank you all!"

"…I'm the only one here…"

"Oh…right!"

"Hahaha!"

Michii chuckled along side with her.

"Anyway, I wonder where Rin-chan went…"

"Why do you like Hanaka-san? She doesn't seem to like you that much."

Berry smiled. "That's not it. Rin-chan just has a hard time expressing her feelings, considering she had just lost her memories earlier this year and lost everything…she even believes that her own family abandoned her…"

Michii froze. "What?"

"Oh crap! If Rin-chan found out I told you, she'll kill me!" Berry smiled at Michii. "See you tomorrow!"

Michii nodded slowly as she ran out.

…_What?_

Michii walked slowly down the hall as he thought about what Berry had just said.

…_She feels…betrayed…by Haruka-san? Her own cousin? That makes no sense if she's staying with her…and she lost her memories…_

_GAH! This is too weird! Jolly good won't come to me if I continue to think about this! I'd better just forget about what Haruka-san said!_

"Oi, Nishikiori-"

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MICHII, KAZUNE-KUN!" He cried sadly as snapped out of his trance.

Kazune-kun was backing away from him. "…Right…well, I just wanted to ask if you saw Hanaka anywhere?"

Michii shook his head.

He nodded. "Okay then." He left quickly.

"…What was that about…?" Michii asked out loud.

Michii shrugged and went off, walking to the front gates.

He blinked once he saw Rinka standing there with a far-off gaze in her eyes.

"Hanaka-san?"

Rinka ignored him. He frowned and was about to call her name again when she whispered something that made him froze.

"…Suzune-kun…"

* * *

Kura: END!

Suzune: Wait…which one did she meant? Me or her son?

Suzune: …Mommy…?

Kura: You'll all find out in the next chapter!

Suzune: …

Suzune: T^T Mommy!

Kura: Bye everybody! ^^ Please review!


End file.
